Innocence Lost
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: Theodore comes to Alvin asking his advice on how to kiss a girl. One thing leads to another. Is there more than just brotherly love? Alvin x Theodore. Safe enough to be rated T, I hope.


_I realise that there's rarely any fics on Alvin & Theodore pairs, so I decided to come up with one. Also, not too much on the details, otherwise I doubt this will land me in a danger zone. Besides, this is Theo – the littlest chipmunk with the biggest heart. Enjoy!_

**Innocence Lost**

Alvin was taking a nap, worn out from a hard day of school and football. While he could have rejoiced at the fact that he had the house all to himself (since Simon was still at the library and Dave wouldn't be back from work until later at night), Alvin wasn't exactly in the energetic state of mind as he laid his straining muscles to rest. He heard the bedroom door open and felt a pair of hands gently shaking him out of his sleep.

"Alvin? Alvin, wake up!"

Slowly, he opened his heavy eyelids to see a green-clad chubby chipmunk standing beside him, a bar of chocolate in his hands.

"Theodore, what's wrong? You had another nightmare?"

Theodore looked confused. "Uh, Alvin, I don't think it's bedtime for another eight hours."

Alvin blinked, now he was fully awake. "Oh, sorry, Theo. I was just tired. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm going on a date with Eleanor tonight, and I'm kinda nervous about it."

"Nervous? But you've been on plenty of outings with Eleanor!"

Theodore gazed downward as shuffled his feet. "I know. But...I think it's time I gave her my first kiss."

"Theo, I've seen you kiss Eleanor dozens of times. I'm positive that she likes them," said Alvin.

"Yeah, on the cheek! I want to give her a proper kiss, Alvin. You know, like they do in the movies!"

Alvin edged to the side of his bed to give Theodore some room to sit on. "So, you've come for my advice on how to kiss a girl?"

"You can help me with that?" asked Theodore.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Little brother, you're looking at the love doctor! I've happened to kiss plenty of girls in my life! It takes years of experience to be an expert, but for you, I'll run the express course.

"Now to start off, the boy leans in first. Make sure to go in slow and gentle. Don't make it look like you're going to eat off her face, because chicks don't dig that. I'll show you."

As Alvin bent forward to demonstrate, he lost his sense of balance and toppled forward. His lips instantly crashed against Theodore's. For the next thirty seconds the chipmunks froze in their tracks, lips still locked and their eyes gazing at each other.

Alvin savoured every moment of it. There was a brief, yet comfortable silence as he tasted those lips. _Peppermint, like his favourite herb._

As for Theodore, he cringed a little bit as he caught a whiff of his brother's musky breath, but no other lips felt as soft and luscious as his. _Not even Eleanor could have competed with such lips like these._

Alvin was the first to pull away. "Uh...well, that was awkward," he said, hoping to break the ice.

Theodore nodded. "Not the kind of lesson I had in mind, but that felt great."

There was a new kind of silence this time, fairly uncomfortable as it lingered around the room.

"Whew, is it hot in here or what?" exclaimed Alvin as he took off his shirt. Theodore stared in awe at the sight of his brother's muscular body, but he decided it would be best not to show any signs of emotions.

So Theodore did the same, leaving him in his boxers and his slightly roundish figure for Alvin to see. He offered his chocolate bar. "Would you like some?"

"Sure, why not?"

There they were, sitting on the bedside, laughing and munching away at the chocolate like a bunch of five-year olds sharing their first candy together. Theodore was always the fastest eater, so he watched as Alvin took his time to finish his snack.

"Theo, you've got some chocolate on your chin."

And before Theodore could do anything, Alvin moved in and swiped the mess off with his mouth. Theodore felt an unusual tingle of pleasure as Alvin licked passionately at that spot, but he was numb with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry," chuckled Alvin, glancing at his brother. "It was so good; I didn't want to waste any of it."

But Theodore was obviously more interested in something else.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

Theodore pointed. "Your fingers."

Alvin looked at his hands. They were stained with bits of melted chocolate. He was about to lick them off when he noticed something peculiar about the look on Theodore's face. _Hmm, I wonder..._

Hesitantly, he offered his fingers to Theodore, who took them in between his lips and began to suck on them. There was a certain comfort to the rhythmic motions of his baby brother's tongue lapping against his skin. And it wasn't as hard as Alvin had expected, but it felt smooth and gentle altogether.

When Theodore had finished cleaning Alvin's fingers, he stopped and stared into those iridescent blue eyes. How could he have not noticed that those eyes were like glimmering sapphires cast in the dim light? Theodore swallowed hard.

"I love you, Alvin."

"Of course you do, silly. Brothers love each other, don't they?" said Alvin as he put an arm around Theodore's shoulder.

"No, I mean... I really, really like you a lot."

Alvin chose his next words carefully. "Like... the kind of love you feel for Eleanor?"

"I-I guess so. Is that bad? I don't want to cheat on her, Alvin!" A tear trickled down Theodore's cheek.

Alvin had no idea that this greatly upset his brother, so he wiped the tears off delicately with his fingers and handed Theodore a tissue. "It's nothing wrong, Theo. In fact, it's quite natural to be experiencing these attractions for others, even if they're guys. It's all about puberty."

Theodore's forest green eyes lit up. "Really? How do you know that?"

Alvin broke off for a second. "Simon told me about it. You know how he goes on and on about science this and science that."

The two chipmunks laughed it off.

"Alvin, remember those times when I had nightmares but Dave was away at work?"

"Yeah, I do," smiled Alvin. "You would run to me, climb into my bed and sleep by my side."

"Well, I've never told this to Dave, but I always feel more safely with you around."

"Is that why you're in love with me, Theo?"

"I guess...but you've always been more than just a great brother, Alvin."

They cuddled up next to each other; Theodore at bliss in Alvin's warm, lovingly embrace and Alvin inhaled deeply as he breathed in his brother's aroma.

"Alvin?"

"Mm?"

"Would it be okay if we kissed again?"

Alvin was silent, but smiled as he nodded. Their heads leaned closer, but their mouths were the first to meet. They let their tongues wrestle each other for a while, fully giving in to the sins of their immense passion.

"You're so lucky to be you, Alvin! I know you're not as smart as Simon, but you're so good at sports and everyone in the school wants to be friends with you. It feels wrong to say this, but, I really envy you," confessed Theodore.

"Well, that makes two of us," came the reply.

"What d'you mean?"

"To tell you the truth, Theo, I was always jealous of you."

Theodore looked genuinely confused. "Jealous? But why?"

Alvin sighed as he rested his head against his arms. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Theo. Yes, I did date a lot of girls, but sometimes, I think I'm doing it out of pity. Half the school can brag about having the opportunity to date the great Alvin Seville, rock star legend. That's why I don't feel any sparks between any other girls I know."

"What about Brittany?" asked Theodore.

"She's truly my other half, a great partner and soul mate to have. Of course I love her. But there's something she doesn't have that you do." Alvin ruffled Theodore's matted hair.

"What's that?"

Alvin brought his hand to Theodore's chest and stroked it lovingly, like it was a furry puppy.

"It's your heart, Theo. You're never afraid to say the things you want to, even if it's embarrassing. And you're so warm and open to everyone. Any girl would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

Theodore smiled as he pecked Alvin's cheek. "I know I'm in love with Eleanor, but for now, I think you're the perfect one for me."

Alvin returned the favour on his brother's forehead.

"I could say the same for you, little bro."

And as they pressed their noses together, they both knew that it was true.

_Please Review! :)_


End file.
